Time Stream of Yumeko
by chakra926
Summary: This is a crossover of many of my favorite games and anime combining it with some characters of my favorite novel, Daybreak Dreamer. It's a new E-book novel and it's really awesome. You can Google for it) In the future, Yumeko is going to reincarnate into all of these characters and she will continue to recall events that happened in these worlds.
1. Chapter 1: Contacting the Time Stream

Copyright disclaimer:

Street Fighter Characters owned by CAPCOM

Dragon Ball characters owned by Akira Toriyama

Sonic characters owned by SEGA

Jojo's Bizarre Adventures owned by Hirohiko Araki

Final Fantasy VIII characters owned by Square Enix

Reference to Chunibyo owned by Torako

Daybreak Dreamer characters (Yumeko, Akira, Garaya) owned by Jona Akira (Novel on Payhip, check Google with Daybreak Dreamer and Jona Akira)

Chapter 1: Contacting the Time Stream

"Where can I find the one who will defeat me?" shouted Ryu with intense power coursing through his veins and bloodshot glowing eyes as he stood over the body of Gouki, the ancient master who awakened his killing intent, and turned him into Evil Ryu.

"That would be me", said a voice.

Ryu's eyes widened.

The voice came from a woman. A girl, to be exact.

The face. Ryu recognized her. Or rather, she looked like her. She looked like a celebrity, Yuko Oshima, who was formerly from the girl group AKB48. She was also wearing a school uniform, just like Sakura Kasugano, one of his fans who always wanted to fight like him, but hers was a different school uniform altogether.

But she wasn't. She was either a lookalike, or a clone.

The energy that she gave off, wasn't.

She raised her hand into the air and created a ball of energy, and then she grabbed the ball of energy in her hands and aimed at Ryu.

"Piece…"

The ball kept growing larger and larger with sparks.

"De…"

Ryu got ready to charge a ball of energy in his hands as well.

"Resistance!"

The girl fired a ball of energy straight from both her hands. Ryu fired one from both his hands as well. "HA-DO-KEN!"

The two fireballs clashed with each other, pushing against each other, each trying to outdo the other.

Both sides added some strength and the stalemate remained.

Ryu was struggling. He was grunting.

However, the girl retained her composure.

She just added a bit of strength. Both the Ha-Do-Ken and Piece de Resistance was deflected back a Ryu. The collision of the two fireballs with the fighter who was possessed by the power of the raging demon, was strong enough to knock him out, something no other fighter could do. Not even Sagat, not even M. Bison Vega, and not even Gouki Akuma.

The aura of the raging demon, the Satsui no Hado, was gone.

From outside the cave, was a girl in white blouse and blue skirt school uniform, Sakura Kasugano, Ryu's biggest admirer and fan who managed to acquire a lot of his skills though to a certain extent, and next to her was Karin Kanzuki, Sakura's own major rival, in a red blouse and black skirt uniform and black tights. Using Karin's financial resources, Sakura managed to track down Ryu when he went missing.

"Ryu-san!" Sakura called out as she ran inside to give Ryu a hug.

Karin then smirked and turned to Yumeko.

"You did a good job…erm…"

"Ingrid," Yumeko lied.

"Yes, Ingrid-san. And I would consider you a formidable foe as well", praised Karin. Then she laughed snobbishly. "Oahahahahahahha! I would like to challenge you as well."

"You're most welcome, my customer. My boss will send you the bill," said Yumeko. "As for the challenge, I welcome it."

Yumeko decided not to stay behind to play gooseberry during the tearful reunion. She teleported away immediately.

"Wow, so fast!" exclaimed Karin. "Almost like the Ashura Warp".

Back at Seishokai, Yumeko thought to herself in amusement.

"She wants to defeat me, but she still could not beat Sakura, who could not beat Ryu either. But oh well, it doesn't matter. The customer is right."

She then looked at a photo of a guy in her phone.

"Akira…I miss you…but you're not ready," she thought to herself. "When will these missions end? I'm tired of being immortal and unable to die."

Back in the briefing room, Yumeko placed a yellow coloured medallion onto the rack where other similar medallions were kept. After that, she gave her commander and mentor, Master Garaya, her report.

"Went to look for this guy called Major Vega Bison. Found this inside his reactor which he called the Psycho Drive. Ridiculous! He tried to resist my attacks, but was destroyed by his on powers. Gone in 15 minutes. What a joke!" she said.

"Yumeko, the next thing you must do is destroy them. They are the most dangerous objects in the world after the Infinity Stones."

"Why? Can't I use these to enhance my fighting skills?" asked Yumeko. "They are the most useful in defeating my enemies."

"That is just a prototype power enhancement adapter. It is unstable. And you were careless enough to let him steal it from you," scolded Garaya. "If you are this careless I can't entrust anything dangerous like that for you to use as a weapon."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'll be more careful next time, okay?" said Yumeko.

"I will need to build a better one so that it can integrate better with you and not get stolen from you easily. It will take a while. The Awakening of the great one will still be a long time away," said Garaya.

"You mean the Dark Flame Master?" asked Yumeko.

"Of course not! Who is the Dark Flame Master? He doesn't control dark flames, for crying out loud", said Garaya.

"You told me that he once did in his past life, and I was once Ja-O Shingan, the Wicked Eye…"

"That was another one of your present day reincarnations before you died and reincarnated back into the past, then to the present, then to the future, and then to the past, and then now, YOU," said Garaya.

"Okay, that was helpful," Yumeko rolled her eyes up.

"Time-travel reincarnation is a part of you and me. Some of the people you may have met in your lives could have been you in your past or future lives, because a time-travel reincarnation spell was activated and you were sent to be reincarnated in different eras in the past and future. The power adapter was supposed to be an early stage replica of the device that allows you to time travel. The Mooba Engine. But I guess it is far from complete."

"I see", said Yumeko. "I'm going to need to see far into the future to see how that can be done".

"Oh, that one you don't need the Mooba Engine, but you can get the help of a psychic called Rose, a disciple of Lisa-Lisa, the master of Hamon. In Italy."

"Okay, I can go and look for her", said Yumeko.

Once Yumeko, learned the technique from Rose, she managed to see the developments that are going to take place far into the future, and her future incarnations, each in different eras after the world ends a few times.

In a few centuries from that point onwards, the world developed technology that ran smoothly like magic, and people were able to cast spells without needing to summon spirits. They fought a war and the continents split up and rejoined into different shapes due to Earth movements caused by the intense use of magic, and new territories were formed by the survivors, while defeated humans were turned into monsters and banished to the moon, and some of them would descend to Earth due to a phenomenon called the Lunar Cry, and humans formed high tech magical military schools called Gardens to fight with these monsters and also fight with an enemy called the Sorceress. Yumeko saw her incarnation during that time. Her name was Rinoa Heartily, and her man was Squall Leonhart.

Far into the future, creatures from Darkrealm invaded the Earth realm and plunged the Earth into darkness. That was when some dark creatures with a sense of justice fought back to return the dark creatures back to the dark and restored peace to humanity.

After the war with creatures from other worlds especially outer space and other dimensions, otherwise known as Darkstalkers, Chinese culture became the mainstream culture after the US and Europe, and a palace was built in the sky to house a 'Kami' or 'divine administrator' who rules over the Earth like a monarch. The lack of living space was no longer a problem as the population of the future dwindled more than half due to more than half of the human population not producing babies, and technology has enabled the human race to compress their living spaces and buildings into capsules. The old national demarcations did not exist anymore. America was called Pepper Town, and many other cities and towns in the world had new names.

This was the world where one day a creature from another planet became the divine administrator and he used advanced technology and magic to create 7 balls called the Dragon Balls, each marked with a set of stars and having a different number of stars between 1 and 7.

That was when her husband in the future was born, and his name was Goku, and her future self was called Chichi (or Qiqi, for those familiar with Hanyu Pinyin).

After that, the Earth was transformed again by another cataclysm and the English speaking westernized cluster became more prevalent, except that most of the human beings became anthromorphic animal beings, with a minority of surviving human civilizations. The future hero of that world was called Sonic, a blue coloured anthromorphic hedgehog, who was also her boyfriend at that time, while she was a pink anthromorphic hedgehog called Amy Rose.

That was the end of the vision. Human's future was to have their genes mixed with animal genes to have stronger resistance against the elements of nature.

However, her peek into the time stream has opened the door for a disaster to take place.

In the closer future among all the futures she saw, a powerful sorceress was bending time to send her consciousness back to the past, and possess the first person who was looking into the time stream.

However, the sorceress called Ultimecia failed to possess her, because she didn't have a real body. Hers was a temporary one used to house her spiritual form.

"That was close," she thought.

However, Yumeko felt something very powerful.

"Rose!" she exclaimed.

Yumeko teleported to Italy to look for her teacher, but found her dead. Her body could not withstand the overwhelming power of the sorceress, so her consciousness was sent back to her time.

For the first time in her life, Yumeko was feeling lost and confused about the future of this world.

What was the point of trying to save it, when the cycle kept repeating itself?

However, Garaya told her.

"It is the will to protect one's brethren that ensures that the human race is not extinct. If nothing is done, humanity would be done for and there will be no more evolution and no more reincarnation."

That's when she thought it through.

"I will protect everyone as though they are the dearest persons to me, because those persons could be me and my love in another incarnation. I want to ensure that I have a future with the one I love, so despite the wars that will happen in the future, I will do my best to ensure the maximum number of people are saved. So, what is my next mission, Master Garaya?"


	2. Chapter 2: Sonic Speed in Vietnam

Yumeko was wandering around in Vietnamese Phu Quoc Island in invisible ghosting-mode, where everyone would be able to go through her unless she willed herself back to having a physical form.

Master Garaya received news that Bison Vega's clone doll army was still functioning and earning money for the organization using fake identities for non-vice and vice activities, such as events, modelling, and online advertising.

However, with the head of the organization gone, someone else was controlling them.

It was a succubus queen by the name of Morrigan Aensland, from the Aensland House of Darkrealm whose father was Belial, the King of Darkrealm, messing around with Bison's business after his demise, and taking all of the profits to run a resort business on Phu Quoc. After the Thai government started cleaning up shady businesses in Bangkok to uplift its image, it was starting to be more difficult to run shady businesses and the business had to shift to somewhere in Indo-China. But who would have guessed that Morrigan was behind it.

Just when Yumeko was wandering around, she sensed a gust of wind. Even though her body was in non-physical state, she could feel the fast moving atoms.

She rushed forward to see a blue coloured and short anthromorphic….hedgehog.

The blue hedgehog turned around and looked at her. Apparently her non-physical mode was wearing off due to fatigue. "Hey, did anyone happen to see my Chaos Emeralds?"

Yumeko then asked, "You must be Sonic, right?"

Sonic gasped. "Wow! Dude, are you psychic or something?"

"I saw the future, you must be Sonic the Hedgehog, and some wormhole sent you many eras to the past," Yumeko explained.

"This is the past? The Phantom Ruby sent me to the past?" gasped Sonic.

"I read the future and I kind of know what's going on. You're going to need the Chaos Emeralds to get you back from here!"

"That's the problem. The moment I end up in a new world, they disappear, and I'll have to find them again!" gasped Sonic. "This time without Tails and Knuckles!"

"Tails and Knuckles?" asked Yumeko. "Okay, I think I remember."

"Hey, human, you seem to know a great deal about me", said Sonic. "What's your name?"

"I'm Ingrid," said Yumeko. Her real name was not to be revealed at any costs. Even her appearance has changed every mission for a purpose, except that she still looks like Yuko Oshima from AKB48. "I'm a peacekeeper of time and space."

"Cool, I'm also a peacekeeper myself, seems like they need heroes at every time since villains are bound to show up!" said Sonic. "I gotta get going…" And he zoomed away at supersonic speed.

"And any idea how you're going to do that?" Ingrid managed to catch up with him so easily.

"Wow! You caught up with me! You travel at the speed of sound too?" asked a wide-eyed Sonic.

"More like the speed of light. I'm a half-spirit."

From that moment, Yumeko felt that she was looking at her lover from the future. Actually in actual fact, she was the future reincarnation of him, but not now. She could see her future…as another female character…

"Very bad at sneaking up to your enemy, if I do say so myself, I think a Navy Seal would do a better job than you", said a woman's voice.

Sonic and Yumeko suddenly assumed a fighting stance. "Morrigan!"

"Did you come here to die?" asked the gorgeous succubus. "I'm only looking for men! Women can become my slave and serve the men and take their souls and money."

This Morrigan looked different. The original Morrigan is Scottish in origin but she has a more Asian look, more to suit the South East Asian look.

"You're a clone, a representative of the original," said Ingrid.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Morrigan is a queen of demons, and she can create many clones of herself to do her work for her in every culture and taking the form of any race, speaking any language," said Ingrid.

"Very well said", said the Morrigan clone. "My master is currently back in Darkrealm having her beauty sleep, since she needs to recharge every time she has her meal on Earth or else the punishment that awaits her by her father would be very terrible to imagine. So in her place, I shall entertain you. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Deviputri Mutiara!"

"Oh, hey, sorry, I'm the fastest thing alive but I'm seriously slow on the uptake and that is way past uncool. What's a Deviputri?"

"It means 'princess goddess' in the Indonesian language. English is not the only language spoken in this time of the world, Sonic" explained Ingrid.

"Oh please, you sound more like a snob than a dictionary", said Mutiara. "Enough prattle! Let's begin! Soul Fist!" Mutiara then fired fireballs made of spiritual essence gathered from men.

"Sol Cometa!" Ingrid fired similar fireballs to nullify Mutiara's soul fist.

"You! You know succubi sorcery!" exclaimed Mutiara.

Sonic then dashed to create a whirlwind to send Mutiara into the sky, and then leapt into the storm to kick her.

Ingrid's reaction was "Wow…"

"Shadow Blade!"

Mutiara turned her black wings into blades, and tried to slash Sonic with them, but Ingrid was fast enough to carry him away.

He ran at the speed of sound, but she ran at the speed of light.

She was much faster.

"Sonic, you can do something similar as well, do you know that? You have the power of the Chaos Emeralds within you, even after you lost them!" explained Ingrid.

"You gotta be kidding me!" said Sonic.

"Channel whatever energy into your hands and just fire at her, just like how you channel your energy into your feet!"

"Oh bother! Sounds like hocus pocus but here goes!"

Sonic released some energy from his white gloves and out came projectiles shaped as golden rings with comet tails.

"Ring comets! I'll call them ring comets!" said Sonic. "Awesome!"

"You can summon energy from your surroundings and turn them into golden rings to protect you", said Ingrid.

"That sounds so cool!" said Sonic.

Golden rings started appearing as Sonic started to concentrate.

"What is happening?" asked Mutiara.

"Ring storm!" Sonic cries out, and Mutiara was bombarded by a swarm of golden energy rings that Sonic emitted from his glowing body.

The collision of the rings with Mutiara created lots of explosions.

"Sialan!" cursed Mutiara in Bahasa Indonesia, recovering from the attack. She then transformed her wings into machine guns which continuously fired bullets at Ingrid and Sonic.

However, that move was too slow for Sonic and Ingrid, and they attacked her from behind. Ingrid used her powers to disable Mutiara's wings.

Mutiara then transformed into a swarm of bats and dispersed.

In her place was a plump old man in a red coloured suit.

"Eggman!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Belphegor!" exclaimed Ingrid.

"Belphe-what?" asked Sonic.

"Your archnemesis, whom you refer to as Eggman in your time, was the human incarnation of the demon Belphegor!" explained Ingrid.

"We seem to have some…intruders here, you can choose to leave or face the wrath of my gadgets!" said Belphegor. "Come fourth, Iron Maiden!"

A robot appeared and it was the shape of a woman made of metal except that there were sharp spikes on her hands and legs and her head and her mouth, making her one gigantic metallic durian.

From its mouth, it started firing electric saw discs at Sonic and Ingrid.

Sonic dodged like it was Frisbee.

"Wooh, slice and dice like pepperoni, not cool!" he said.

"Gotcha wide open!" said Ingrid as she charged a ball of energy in her palms.

"Piece…de…resistance!"

She fired a yellow ball of energy at the mouth of the robot, and it disintegrated immediately.

"Wooh! Looks like Eggman's robots in the past were just as bad as they were in my time", Sonic boasted.

"You're gonna pay for that…hedgehog!" cursed Belphegor.

After that, he disappeared into thin air via teleportation.

"Wow, that was quick, and you didn't need my help," Sonic said.

"You were at a disadvantage, because you didn't have much energy based attacks. Physically, that robot would have been almost impossible to defeat," said Ingrid.

"Yep, that would be true," said Sonic.

"Well, shall we go forward or what?" asked Ingrid.

"Now you're speaking my language, human girl", said Sonic.

They then marched further into the island to get to the fortress where the rest of the dolls were located.


End file.
